The invention relates to a microsystem module in particular for application in microoptical systems, consisting of a body, on the surface of which provision is made for at least one functional area and support areas for attachment to adjacent components of a microsystem.
Such microsystem modules are to be used primarily in micro-optics in order to connect light sources and light conductors with each other, or to shape the light beam at the end of a light conductor or on the outlet of a light source in a special way, for example to have it bundled, collimated, diffracted or diverged. Such microsystem modules, however, can be used also elsewhere in microstructure systems, where certain functional areas, for example scanning areas have to be fixed in an exact spatial relation to the adjacent components.
Such a problem in the field of microoptics is known, for example from WO 92/06046 A1. A microoptical lens described there consists of an oblong glass fiber, which is shaped flattened on three longitudinal sides and rounded in the form of a cylinder jacket on the fourth longitudinal side.
With said known microoptical lens, the area rounded in the form of a cylinder jacket serves as an optically effective boundary area, whereas the area disposed opposite the area rounded in the form of a cylinder jacket serves as a plane support area for connection to adjacent components, which are here designed in the form of diode lasers whose emitted light is to be collimated. The diode lasers are here glued to the support area of the microoptical lens with a suitable adhesive or optical cement. This poses the risk that the microoptical lens is not exactly positioned as required for its function relative to the diode lasers. Furthermore, the sensitive emitter area of the diode laser may be damaged during gluing or cementing.
The correct positioning of a microoptical lens relative to the emitter of a diode laser becomes substantially more difficult if the side of the microoptical lens facing the diode laser has a shape deviating from the plane as well. Such microoptical lenses, which are intended as collimators for diode lasers, are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,224. Said known collimators can be connected to a diode laser, for example only with considerable measuring expenditure and, if need be, with the help of adapters or fitted pieces. Of course, it is just as difficult to connect such microoptical lenses with an exact fit to adjacent microoptical components elsewhere. Finally, the risk with such microoptical lenses is that the optically effective boundary areas, which protrude in a convex form and which are very sensitive, are damaged during transport, handling and mounting of the microoptical lens.
Therefore, the problem of the invention is to create a microsystem module of the type specified above which can be connected to adjacent components of a microstructure system with an extremely exact fit and in an exactly reproducible manner, whereby damage to the adjacent components and the sensitive functional areas of the microsystem module is avoided.
The object of the invention is a microsystem module in particular for use in microoptical systems, consisting of a body on the surface of which at least one functional area and support areas for attachment to adjacent components of a microsystem are provided, whereby said microsystem module is characterized in that
the support areas are arranged within the zone of the outwardly projecting surface areas of the body;
the functional areas are arranged in zones of the surface of the body which are set back relative to the support areas in the direction toward the interior of the body; and
the functional areas are arranged with extremely narrow tolerances and with dimensional stability relative to the support areas.
With the microsystem module as defined by the invention, the sensitive functional areas project nowhere outwardly beyond the outer contour of the module, but are set back behind the support areas and accordingly well-protected against damage by touching. Furthermore, they do not come into contact with the adjacent components during mounting, so that damage to the adjacent components, for example damage to the sensitive emitter of diode lasers is reliably prevented,. Owing to the fact that the support areas are arranged with extremely narrow tolerances and dimensional stability relative to the functional areas already in the course of their manufacture, mounting of the module with dimensional stability is highly facilitated because for mounting, only the support areas have to be arranged on the module with the correct relation to the boundary surfaces of the adjacent components. If such relation in terms of dimension is correct, the arrangement of the functional area relative to the adjacent components is automatically correct as well, provided, of course, the countersupport areas of said components are arranged with dimensional stability as well.
According to a useful further development of the invention provision is made in the support areas for positively locking elements for engaging corresponding positively locking elements on the adjacent components. Such positively locking elements, for example in the form of deepenings and projections and/or grooves and springs make it possible to fix the microsystem module with exact adjustment in all directions without requiring costly measurements for the adjustment.
Furthermore, provision is made according to the invention. that the functional areas and/or the support areas are smoothly polished. Dimensional deviations caused by roughness of the surfaces are avoided by polishing said areas. The dimensional relations between such polished areas could be exactly fixed except for a few nanometers.
Provision is made according to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention that the body consists of optically transparent material and that the functional areas are designed in the form of optically effective boundary areas, The term xe2x80x9copticsxe2x80x9d is understood in the following to include all systems operating with electromagnetic waves in the range of the visible and invisible (ultraviolet, infrared) light, up to the-microwaves (millimeter waves). Optically transparent material is understood to include materials such as optical glass, quartz, germanium, ruby, optical plastics etc., which are suitable for letting through and to influence electromagnetic waves of said type. The light is refracted on the optically effective boundary areas, reflected by total reflection or by a reflecting coating, and diffracted by diffraction lines or diffraction gratings. The functional areas present on the microsystem module suitable for microoptical systems can be designed in different ways. For example, they can be designed in the form of concave or convex lens surfaces, whereby all lens shapes known from the field of microoptics can be produced. Likewise, plane surfaces that are inclined versus each other can be arranged in the functional areas for forming prisms, which refract or reflect the light. Furthermore, diffraction lines or diffraction gratings can be arranged in the functional area, which diffract the light passing through. Finally, the functional areas can be wholly or partly coated with a reflecting coating.
It is possible also, if need be, to arrange in each functional area a great number of functional elements in the form of lenses and/or prisms and/or diffraction lines and/or reflecting surfaces. So-called lens arrays can be produced in this way on one single microoptical module.
Special advantages are obtained if functional areas are arranged on the body on sides opposing each other diametrally, with the functional elements of said functional areas being optically correlated through the body. It is possible in this way to install on such a microoptical module optical systems which shape and further transmit the light passing through in all sorts of different ways.
A microoptical module designed according to the instruction of the invention can be designed, for example in the form of a refractive collimator that is connectable to a diode laser. With such a collimator, the functional area facing the emitter of the diode laser forms a prism whose apex extends parallel with the longitudinal expanse of the emitter of the diode laser, and which is rounded off within the near proximity of the emitter. Furthermore, the apex angle of the prism is greater than the angle of emission orthogonally relative to the longitudinal expanse of the emitter of the diode laser. Finally, the functional area disposed opposite the emitter of the diode laser is designed in the form of a cylindrical surface whose cylinder axis extends orthogonally relative to the apex of the prism. Such a refractive collimator is capable of receiving and collimating the band of light emitted by the emitter of the diode laser with very low losses. Said collimator has a particularly high numerical aperture of, for example 0.68 when quartz glass is used, and can consequently almost completely collimate the light emitted by the diode laser. Said refractive collimator, too, advantageously has support areas projecting beyond the functional areas. The special design and the association of the functional areas relative to one another, however, offers the stated advantages also without the support areas. Therefore, the scope of protection of the patent is to relate also to collimators of the last-mentioned type, where the support areas specified in patent claim 1 are missing.
Another microoptical module designed according to the instruction of the invention may be designed, for example in the form of a reflective optical coupler, which is insertable between a diode laser and a light wave conductor following the latter. Two functional elements are arranged on each of the functional areas of the optical coupler, namely a first aspherical cylinder lens and displaced relative to the latter a plane mirror on the first functional area, and a second aspherical cylinder lens on the second functional area. The cylinder axes of the two cylinder lenses extend orthogonally relative to each other. Their optical axes, on the other hand, are arranged parallel with one another. The emitter of the diode laser is arranged in front of the first aspherical cylinder lens. A light band emitted by the emitter falls through the. first cylinder lens into the microsystem module, hits the oppositely arranged aspherical cylinder mirror, is deflected from there onto the plane mirror, and then exits from the microsystem module through the second aspherical cylinder lens. Such a reflective optical coupler has an extremely short structural length and is capable of receiving the band of light emitted by the emitter of the diode laser with very low losses and of coupling it focused into a light wave conductor. Said reflective optical coupler advantageously has support areas projecting beyond the functional areas. However, the special design and mutual association of the functional areas offers the stated advantages also without said support areas. Therefore, the scope of protection of the patent is to cover also reflective optical couplers of the last-mentioned type, where the support areas specified in patent claim 1 are missing.
Another microsystem module designed according to the instruction of the invention may be designed, for example in the form of an optical printed circuit board, by which at least two optoelectronic semiconductor modules can be connected to each other. For said purpose, the functional areas are designed in the form of lenses for coupling light rays in and out, on the one hand, and as mirrors for guiding the light rays within the optical conductor board, on the other. Such an optical conductor board is capable of receiving a light beam emitted by an optoelectronic semiconductor module (IOE chip) connected to the input side via a first lens and to guide the course of the light beam within the optical conductor board by means of the mirrors in such a way that the light beam exits from the optical conductor board via a second lens and hits a second optoelectronic semiconductor module connected to the output side. The two optoelectronic semiconductor modules are optically inter-connected with each other in this way for the purpose of data exchange. By using suitably designed wave-selective beam switches it is possible to connect a plurality of opto-electronic semiconductor modules bidirectionally with each other. By using a great number of lenses and mirrors in the optical conductor boards it is possible also to realize more complicated three-dimensional optical connection structures. Said optical conductor board advantageously has support areas projecting beyond the functional areas. However, the special design and mutual association of the functional areas offer the stated advantages also without said support areas. The scope of protection of the patent therefore is to cover also optical conductor boards of the last-mentioned type, where the support areas specified in patent claim 1 are missing.
A microoptical module designed according to the instruction of the invention as well may be connected, for example in the form of a wave-selective beam switch to a light source, a light receiver and a light wave conductor. For this purpose, the functional area facing the light source and the light wave conductor has a functional element with wave-selective properties, which provide the functional element with a reflective or a refractive behavior depending on the wavelength of the inciding light rays. A beam of light originating from the light source is reflected by the wave-selective functional element in such a way that it hits the light wave conductor. A beam of light exiting from the light wave conductor is refracted by the same wave-selective functional element in such a way that it hits the light receiver. Such a wave-selective beam switch permits bidirectional optical data transmission via a light wave conductor. A diode laser is normally used as the light source, whose focused band of light is coupled into the light wave conductor via the wave-selective functional element of the beam switch and a spherical lens. The light rays exiting from the light wave conductor are refracted on the wave-selective functional element, run through the beam switch, exit from the latter on the opposite side, and hit the light receiver, for example a photodiode. Said wave-selective beam switch advantageously has support areas projecting beyond the functional areas. The special design and mutual association of the functional areas, however, offer the stated advantages also without said support areas. Therefore, the scope of protection of the patent is to cover also wave-selective beam switches of the last-mentioned type, where the support areas specified in patent claim 1 are missing.
Furthermore, the object of the invention is a process for producing microsystem modules of the type specified above, whereby said process is characterized in that the support areas and the deepenings with the surface contours of the functional areas associated with said support areas are produced on a substrate by ultrasound oscillation lapping with a correspondingly shaped single-part lapping mold. With the process proposed according to the invention, the microstructures to be produced on the substrate, namely the support areas and the deepenings with the surface contours of the functional areas can be produced with high dimensional accuracy. In said process, a lapping mold made from hard metal and mechanically oscillating at ultrasound frequency and having a negative imprint of the microstructure to be produced, is pressed against the substrate with the use of a sufficiently hard lapping agent (hard substance-powder or paste), thereby forming on the surface of the substrate a positive print of the lapping mold with high dimensional accuracy and relatively low surface roughness. Due to the fact that a single-part lapping mold is used it is possible in a simple manner to maintain the dimensional relation between the support areas and the functional areas with the highest possible accuracy.
The surface roughnesses are so low that they can be polished without problems with an electron beam. The energy density of the electron beam is adjusted in this connection in such a way that only the surface of the area to be polished is slightly melted, so that the surface tension produces an absolutely smooth surface. Such polishing with an electron beam is the object of a German patent application DE 42 34 740 A1 by the same applicant.
For the mass production of microsystem modules of the type explained above, the invention proposes that the negative contours of a great number of microsystem modules are formed on a lapping mold with a large surface area; that the lapping mold is reproduced on a substrate having a correspondingly large size; and that the substrate is subsequently divided in the individual microsystem modules.